High school DxD: Identity of The Beasts
by firestarter09
Summary: This story was created because of Terrence Noran Raynare challenge, I took on the challenge of Identity of the beast... yay... so uh summary. There have been sightings of several beasts within kouh, and our favorite group of devils, plus two exorcist go off to find them, little did they know it will go wrong. Set during the introduction of Irina and Xenovia. Harems and etc.


**Welcome to the story another dxd story; this one called the something... working on a name.**

 **This story was one of the… challenges stories from the Raynare challenge story *cough* identify of the beast challenge *cough* by Terrence Noran**

 **So uh... let's get on with the story.**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking"_

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Scared gears}**

 **"When in transformed states"**

-Line break-

"Master?" asked a voice

"Hmm." another voice replied.

"The subjects have lured the exorcist and devils to the desired location... shall I head there to provide help?" the first voice fell quiet while waiting for an answer.

"Yes, but I shall becoming as well I want to see the fruits of my labor personally. Now Igor prepare the portal." The second voice ordered.

"With pleasure master." the voice Igor said.

-Line break-

A teenager panted heavily as he leaned against a red beam in a very dark warehouse "why the hell... is this thing so fast... I've been chasing it for so long and now I'm in a warehouse... great. Ddraig you there?"

 **[Yes I am, what do you want?]** a voice said from a glowing spot on the boys hand this was Ddraig the welsh dragon, which was currently sealed inside a item called a Sacred Gear which was wielded by the teenager, Issei.

"Do you know what the hell I'm chasing?" the teenager Issei said, Issei was around seventeen, he wore a red shirt, and had black pants on with white sneakers, he had a jacket at one point, but that was destroyed by the thing he was chasing.

 **[From what I've seen it looks like a werewolf, but something about it doesn't look very wolfish.]**

"So what it's some type of werecat?" he asked slightly panicked.

 **[I dunno know] the dragon responded bluntly**

"Thanks, that helps so much." he jumped out of the way as the area he had previously stood in was crushed under metal beams.

"It found us." He said as a red gauntlet with green jewels on it appeared on his hand.

 **{BOOST}**

Issei kept dodging as metal beams kept falling "how many." he dodged again "beams are in this building?"

 **[I don't know, you're the one who walked in to a warehouse] Ddraig said. {BOOST} [I'm going back to sleep]**

The supposed werecat that had thrown the beams lunged down. This caused Issei to smirk as he a small ball of red energy formed in his hand; he aimed at the 'werecat' and said "Dragon shot."

The red energy launched forward at the 'werecat' but it surprisingly dodged it and it landed a hit on the boy with its black claw.

Issei gasped in pain at the slash across his chest, blood came out of his mouth as he fell onto the ground.

the 'werecat' now stood above him, it's black fur soft fur gave it an intimidating look, it had cat ears and a cat tail that split _"yep werecat."_

It had black angel wings coming out of its back. it looked ready to finish of the boy but it seemed hesitant.

 _"Those wings, those are the wings of a fallen angel... just what the hell is this thing and is that. It can't be!"_

What he saw around the 'werecat' arm shocked him, it was the same bracelet he had given to the first person he had fallen in love with. _"Raynare."_

The werecat that stood above Issei was flung across the room, much to the teen's surprise. He saw Asia running up to his side, and using her Sacred Gear, Twilight healing.

Issei felt the pain from his chest healing up, and he was soon up and about "Issei, thank god-" the blond haired girl held her head in pain, from saying the word.

Issei slightly sighed at Asia "who did you come with?"

"Oh the exorcist Xenovia." Asia said with a smile.

"Really, but she called you a witch... and wanted to kill you."

"Yeah, but she said she would put aside her difference's for this common threat."

Issei looked around trying to find the exorcist Xenovia and the werecat.

"We're pres and everybody else?" Issei asked.

"I don't know, we all kind of got split up." Asia answered.

The werecat came flying passed the two landing hard against a nearby beam.

It twitched slightly as it looked at the two.

"Alright let's see if this thing can talk, I got some questions for it." Issei said a very determined look on his face.

He walked up to the werecat his brown eyes meeting with its purple. Asia watched as she heard Xenovia walk up behind her.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the werecat which only mumbled something.

"ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DO YOU HAVE HER BRACELET!?" yelled the teen anger seeping from him.

 **"I-I-Issei."** it said in a feminine voice, it's form began to shrink, its fur starting to receded.

Issei watched in shock as he started to recognize the figure "n-no it can't be."

Asia watched from behind in shock as well "how is that possible."

Xenovia just watched wondering why this surprised them; the werecat now was replaced with a fair skinned woman that wore torn up clothing.

"Raynare." whispered Asia not knowing that a pair of glowing eyes was looking at her from behind.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? RIAS. SHE KILLED YOU!"

"Issei... please kill me." was all she said barely conscious.

"Wha-" the screams of Asia filled his ears, turning around he saw a sight that terrified him, a tall man held Xenovia by her throat, her weapons on the ground. There was a shorter man hunched back man who had some kind of round thing come out of his back.

He saw Asia being cornered by two more werecats.

 _"Why aren't I doing anything? Am I afraid?"_

He watched as Xenovia was thrown up into the air, the round thing on the shorter man's back opened up and launched towards the exorcist.

It swallowed the exorcist whole and went back to the man's back.

The tall man snapped his fingers as the two werecats brought Asia over to the man, he snapped his fingers again.

The werecats looked at Issei and jumped over to Issei forcing him onto his knees.

 _"Why won't I move?"_

The man picked Asia up by her throat and jabbed his arm into the young girls chest, blood came out of the girls mouth and dripped down the man's arm.

He pulled his arm out is hand held two glowing items.

 _"No how did he remove her."_

The man held within his hand Asia twilight healing.

-line break-

Rias shoved the doors to the warehouse open, walking into the dark building with her peerage behind her, along with an exorcist.

She stopped moving when she heard a noise and looked around trying to find the source of it.

She heard something flip what sounded like a switch, the machines in the room began to turn on, and one by one the lights turned on.

"Presid-" her queen Akeno stopped mid sentence as she and Rias and the rest of peerage, plus exorcist saw a horrifying sight.

The bleeding body of Asia laid there and next to it was a tall man and a hunched back man thing, with some round flesh bulb thing on his back.

That wasn't the most horrifying thing, they saw their friend Issei the top half of his body trying to force his way out of the round thing of flesh.

He was crying screaming Asia name before being engulfed by the rest of the bulb.

They all stood their frozen in shock or fear.

The tall man silently looked back at the group, before a portal opened up "Well it is time for us to leave, we've only got 10 seconds before they do anything." his voice monotone.

The man walked into the portal with the man thing, along with three other beings, two of which were carrying something and a someone.

They watched as the portal close and one thought appeared in their minds, what the hell had just happen and why didn't they move.

-Line break-

Igor smiled happily as he appeared in the holding cells, the bulb opened up and two tentacles reached inside of it pulling out the boy and the girl; the tentacles put both of them in different cells.

The bulb of flesh and tentacles went back inside the man's body, as his back closed shut. Igor as you could tell was not human, or we'll not human anymore.

He had traded it way, and now he was something else an abomination but he didn't care, sure certain body parts now were bigger then the other and he was bit less sane but that didn't really matter to him.

He wore only green raggedy clothes, so his appearance didn't really matter and he had lost all of his hair and his eye color was just pure white.

After making sure the cell doors were locked, his stomach growled and Igor crawled out of the holding room to go get food.

"Master going to have so much fun with you." Igor rambled to himself as he passed his master on his way out.

His master was carrying a tray with a towel covering several items, he sat them down on a stool, he was a very tall man around six foot eleven.

He wore brown pants with black boots, his shirt was tucked in his pants and his shirts collar was in the appropriate way.

His shirt color was light blue, with dashes of blood here and there, most likely from the blood of the girl who's Scared Gear he had stolen.

The man lips curled in to smile when he heard one of the teens start to wake and move, he looked to the cell left of him.

The blue haired girl, he took the towel off the tray revealing what was under. Which consisted of syringes full of strange blue liquds?

He grabbed one of the syringes opened the cell door and walked in grabbing the exorcist by the hair.

"Hello young one, it seems you're awake, now the doctor needs to do his check up." he continued "now you must be very quiet, doctor stein wouldn't want to accidentally poke your eye out."

For the next hours there would be nothing but silent screams.

-Line break-

Raynare sat on a white bench the nice sunshine shinning down on her; she smelled the one of the White roses that decorated the garden she was in.

A sad smiled formed on her face "Issei, you should of ended me, I don't deserve life... but maybe that's why you didn't kill me, because you wanted to give me a second chance? Is this fate?"

She got up from her bench and walked aimlessly as she passed a pound, she looked at her appearance, she had black cat ears now and two black cat tails, as the doctor put it she had become a Fallen Angel, Nekomata hybrid.

How did she become a hybrid, well it was due to a serum... Stein had explained once how the serum worked, the serum he used contained Nekomata DNA and something else

She really hadn't changed much appearance wise, personality wise though.

She changed a lot there, she had come to regret what she did and she became quiet, rarely every talking to her revived allies.

She sighed, thinking about her allies, Kalawarner the tall busty bluette had barely changed aside from the ears and tails., from what she had seen and Mittelt hadn't really changed in the personality, but physically she had the second most drastic change.

Instead of being short, her height had now reach Kalawarners, she did get a bit more bustier in the chest, though she was bigger in the lower half of her body. To put it simply her friend had a bigger ass and thighs to boot.

What the fallen angel was getting at was that Mittelt had gotten a hourglass figure, and if it wasn't obvious Mittelt had also gained the cat ears and tails.

Now Dohnaseek his changes were very drastic, and Raynare shivered at the the thought of remembering it... The screams.

Now that Raynare thought about it Stein would probably inject Issei with the serum.

The fallen angel hybrid shivered at the thought of hearing the screams.

-Line break-

Issei groaned as he awoke "what happen-" he looked up and to his suprise, the tall man from before was there sitting on a stool with a sign next to him that read my name is stein, he was staring at Issei blankly, behind bars or rather infront of them.

"You're awake, good." Stein expression remained the same.

"Stein is it? your going to regret what you did, for you see. IM THE WIELDER OF THE BOOSTED GEAR!" the teen exclaimed "... WHAT THE HELL? WHY CAN'T I SUMMON IT?"

"I cut off your connection to the gear and dragon, didn't want you to go berserk... If you would for a momment say god as loud as you can." Stein states his tone never changing.

The wielder of the boosted gear raised an eyebrow at this "I'm a devil, if I say that word I will be hurt."

Stein remained quiet staring at Issei, the teen started to become uncomfortable before finally giving in.

"Fine, fine... alright here goes. GOD!" the teen had expected pain or a headache but it never came "what? why aren't I..."

Stein lips curled into a smile "good, good the devil has been fully purged from you, the serum should be doing its job now."

The tall man stood up and walked out of sight, the sound of a door being opened and closed filled the room.

Issei grunted a bit in pain as he leaned himself up against the wall, he looked at the cell across from him, he saw Xenovia also leaning against her cell wall.

He couldn't tell if she was awake or not "Xenovia are you awake."

No response, he tried again "Xenovia are you awake."

"IsseI your going to go through hell, something that will be more painful then what I will experience, I wish you luck." was all she said.

Issei sat there quiet for momment before yelling "WHAT THE HELL THAT'S SUPPOSED TO ME-."

Xenovia watched as Issei clutched his stomach in pain before passing out, the former exorcist closed her eyes as sleep began to take over.

-line break-

Rias looked at a table eight items before her, tears ran down her cheek "I swear I will avenge you. issei."

The night had not gone well for her, she lost her friend, her savior and she most likely going to another.

Asia was in critical condition when they found her, to make matters worse her Sacred gear was missing.

They had been lucky enough to even stabilized her with magic, but since her gear was missing she was most likely going to die due to it being removed.

Her mind began to think back to that man. Anger boiled in the heiress.

-line break-

Sirzechs was rather mad, no wait he was livid extremely so. He had just gotten word from his sister of the incident.

They had been chasing down several unidentified beings with two church members.

They had split up, and apparently one of them had cornered one in a warehouse, and two more had arrived to help, one being Rias bishop Asia and the other a church member

By the time Rias arrived with her group to help, they saw a horrifying sight, a dying Asia and issei screaming out to her before being consumed by some man thing. Apparently it was assumed the exorcist had been consumed by the thing as well. Though this wasn't this that made Sirzechs livid though.

While what happened did piss him off, it was who they described being there, from the unidentified beings to the hunch back man thing, and a tall man of German descent.

He only recognized two of those thing, the hunchback man thing and the tall man of German descent.

"Of all the times to make a resurgence... what are you planning?"

-line break-

 **Welp... that was fast... God every time I do a first chapter things move fast...**

 **So constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
